


Short Fitzsimmons Drabbles

by avengergrace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, Cuddling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengergrace/pseuds/avengergrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short, fluff fics I wrote for Fitzsimmons. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The City Of Love

After a mission, Fitzsimmons is spending their day off enjoying the city of Paris, France. But Fitz enjoys Simmons' company even more.

"Have you ever had French coffee before, Fitz?" Jemma asked playfully.  
"Nope. How about you?" he nudged her with his elbow.  
"Sadly, no. So, it will be the first time for both of us." she beamed up at him.

As they strolled out of the coffee shop, Jemma couldn’t stop giggling. Leo looked over at her and saw that she had given herself a moustache from sipping the foam in her latte.  
Leo burst out in laughter, causing the people around them to stare. He then took a long sip of his latte, revealing an identical foam moustache when he lowered his cup.  
The two of them laughed even louder as they walked through the town, not caring who looked at them.

They made their way toward the Eiffel Tower, stopping at a distance to observe it.  
Jemma had finished the last of her coffee, licking the remaining foam from her top lip. Leo tried not to stare at her, but she looked beautiful today. Maybe it was because the weather was cloudy and  
cold, and she was radiating a light brighter than the sun.  
She caught him smiling at her.  
"What?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Mm…nothing." he turned to look at the tower.  
Jemma gave him a skeptical glance, then adjusted her knitted cap, making it cover her ears.  
She tried not to shiver, but her bones felt like ice.  
Leo noticed her movement.  
"Are you cold, Jem? Do you want my scarf?" he offered kindly.  
"Oh…no…you don’t have to. I’m fine." she protested.  
"Jemma, I don’t mind. Here." Leo began to unravel his scarf from his neck.

Jemma felt a stirring deep in her stomach as his arms came over her head and lightly brushed against her hair.  
The scarf was extra warm since Leo had already been wearing it, and it smelled like him. She took a refreshing, deep breath and looked up at him.  
Leo was smiling at her again. Even though his neck was now left bare in the snow, he felt a certain warmth within him.  
He grabbed Jemma’s hand suddenly.

"Come on, let’s go to the top of the tower!" he shouted as he dragged her along behind him.

The journey to the top was tedious, but Leo made it fun, telling cheesy science jokes along the way.  
He and Jemma found a nice secluded spot on the tower and marveled at the view before them.  
But Leo found himself something even greater to look at.  
He watched Jemma. Her eyes huge with wonder, her smile stretching across her whole face.  
He moved closer to her and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. She didn’t mind.

"How’s my scarf?" he tried to make conversation.  
Jemma looked at him for a fleeting moment before returning her gaze to the brilliant horizon.  
"Very warm. Thank you." she said quietly.  
After a few minutes of silence, Jemma spoke.  
"Beautiful. Truly beautiful. Isn’t it Fitz?" she asked, without breaking from her daze.  
"Yes…" Leo said into her ear, "you are." 

Jemma’s full attention was on him now. Her heart racing. Did she hear him right?  
He just looked at her, happiness enveloping his entire face.  
She was speechless. She never expected Leo to like her in that way. It gave her butterflies.  
Leo took both of her hands in his. She now gazed at him the same way she did when she first faced the landscape surrounding them.  
Time seemed to stand still as he leaned down, closing the space between them.  
He was so nervous, but he knew if he didn’t kiss her now, he never would.  
His lips sat softly on hers for a moment, then they slowly pressed into each other. Leo’s arms wrapping around Jemma’s torso and hers around his neck.  
They both tasted like coffee, but Jemma was sweeter because of her lip gloss.  
Their lips continued to interlock as Leo lifted her off the ground, holding her as close as he possibly could, keeping her warm.  
As he put Jemma down, they pulled away.

"Leo…" she whispered contently.  
”Jemma." he said into her neck.  
And they stayed there, intertwined with each other as they watched the sun go down.


	2. A Good Night's Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy Simmons is more than happy to cuddle up into Fitz' arms for the night.

Leo was relaxing on the Bus late at night watching television when Jemma wandered in. It was obvious she was exhausted.

"Hey, Jem. What have you been up to?" he asked.

"I was trying to work some equations using the composition of that foreign substance we found on our mission yesterday. Nothing works out right…it truly is foreign." she sighed and collapsed onto the couch next to him.

"You look really tired. C’mere." he motioned for her to sit closer.

Jemma was unsure of what he wanted.

"Come on, Jem. Cuddle up with me." he persisted playfully.

She scooted close enough to him so that he was able to pull her onto him, her head resting under his chin.

This was new for them. They were close, but they never actually cuddled. The two of them recently realizing their feelings for each other had changed how they interacted together, 

"Comfy?" Leo said curiously. 

"Yes, actually. Very comfortable." she admitted as a yawn escaped from her mouth.

Jemma quite liked this. Wrapped up in Leo’s warmth, feeling his heart beat beneath her. It was a sweet and intimate moment between them, something they had rarely shared.

"Now, just relax. Go to sleep." he whispered to her softly.

Leo played with her hair, stroking it and combing through it with his fingers. Jemma released a satisfied sigh.

He continued on to rub her back, while humming a lullaby-like tune. Jemma’s breaths eventually became deep and slow. Finally asleep. 

Leo wanted tonight to last a very long time.

He kissed the top of Jemma’s head and leaned into her, his eyes growing heavy. 

They would remain this way until morning, bundled together, breathing each other in, happy. And Leo hoped for many more nights like this.


	3. Piggyback Ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz is in a playful mood. Simmons not so much. But he plans on changing that.

"Whatcha workin’ on?" Fitz asked as he suddenly appeared behind Simmons, startling her.

"Fitz! Can you please try not to give me a heart attack while I’m dealing with toxic chemicals." Simmons reprimanded him.

"Sorry. Just a bit bored. Wanted to see if I could help with something." he shrugged.

"Well, for right now, I would just like to deal with this alone, please." she gave him a stern look.

Fitz’ eyes softened, a bit hurt. 

"Okay…I understand. I’ll, uh, just be in the lounge then." he slumped away, out of the lab.

Simmons sighed. She had nothing against Fitz, but sometimes his playfulness could get in the way of their work, it was nothing personal.

She began to clean up her work station, putting all of the chemicals in tightly closed containers.

Simmons didn’t even hear Fitz sneak up on her as she was wiping down her table.

"It’s time for a piggyback ride!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Fitz! What are y-oh! Oomph!" Simmons groaned as Fitz jumped onto her back and latched his arms around her neck.

Fitz couldn’t say anything because he was laughing too hard.

"This is outrageous! Get off of me! You’re too heavy!" Simmons yelled as she tried to swat at him.

He then tucked his head right behind Simmons ear, whispering menacingly, “Piggy. Back. Ride.”

Simmons took that moment to grab hold of his wrist and yank him down, but he fought back, tugging at her lab coat. The two of them now tumbling down to the floor in a clumsy heap.

Simmons had Fitz pinned down beneath her. She was fuming.

"Fitz! Are you insane!? Do you realize what you could have done? Do you even know how stupid you are?" She glared right into his eyes.

Fitz just looked at her, holding his breath to suppress his laughter. But before long, he couldn’t take it anymore, and burst out in giggles.

Simmons tried her hardest to stay firm and let Fitz know how immature he was being, but it was getting difficult for her. How could she ever stay mad at Fitz? Especially when he lay there, laughing with such glee.

She let herself chuckle, rolling her eyes. “Fitz, what am I ever going to do with you?”

"Oh, I don’t know. How about this?" Fitz ever so quickly lifted his head to peck Simmons’ lips with his own, blushing as he pulled away.

"Hmm, seems about right." Simmons smiled, this time planting her mouth down onto his, making him blush even harder.


End file.
